The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicle use to form a predetermined light distribution pattern when light is irradiated by a plurality of lighting device units.
In general, a headlight for vehicle use is composed in such a manner that a light distribution pattern for a low beam, in the upper end edge of which a cutoff line is made, can be formed. Due to the above constitution, while a driver in a vehicle running in the opposite direction is not being given glare, the visibility in the front of a driver who drives a vehicle can be ensured as positively as possible.
JP-A-2003-123517 discloses a headlight for vehicle use composed in such a manner that a light distribution pattern for a low beam is formed by the irradiation of light sent from a plurality of lighting device units, the light sources of which are light emitting elements.
By the lighting device of JP-A-2003-123517, it becomes possible to reduce the thickness of the lighting device. However, on the lighting device of JP-A-2003-123517, it is necessary to adjust an optical axis of each of the plurality of lighting device units.
On the other hand, when such a constitution that a plurality of lighting device units are supported by a common unit support member is employed, it is possible to simultaneously adjust optical axes of a plurality of lighting device units by tilting the unit support member.
However, in order to realize to simultaneously adjust the optical axes of the plurality of lighting device units by tilting the unit support member, it is necessary to attach the plurality of lighting device units to the unit support member while the optical axes of the lighting device units are put in order. In order to put the optical axes of the lighting device units in order, the lighting device units must be highly accurately attached to the unit support member.